<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger by budd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131851">before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd'>budd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>time keeps movin' foward [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious David Rose, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Set Between MTP &amp; The Hike, advocating for yourself is so sexy, patrick comforts david but he also comforts patrick bc boyfriendism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An overwhelming day leads to David seeking comfort in Patrick's voice while sitting on the floor of Rose Apothecary's stockroom.</p><p>Title from "Miss Missing You" by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>time keeps movin' foward [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd and barely read over, as per usual, so if you see any mistakes, no you don't!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick flings back the stockroom's curtain to be met with a crying David Rose in his peripheral vision. Sure, it isn't a <i>new</i> sight for him to behold, but it still manages to catch him off guard in an innate desire to hold his boyfriend, to grab his hands and let him know it'll all be okay, even if he doesn't know exactly what triggered him.</p><p>"Patrick," David croaks out from his spot sandwiched between two storage cabinets. "Can you—" He has trouble finishing his sentence, but Patrick stalks over to protect him nonetheless. </p><p>He sits cross-legged across from David far enough away as to not pop his personal bubble while still letting him know it's okay because he's here.</p><p>David rubs his palms back and forth across his leather jean clad thighs in an attempt to rid his hands from the layer of sweat growing thicker each moment that passes by. When he returns his hands to his side, Patrick reaches forward to grab one, although he's quickly stopped by a minuscule shake of David's head, one that anyone else outside of the man across the floor from him wouldn't realise.</p><p>The knot in David's chest tightens with every breath he takes like a noose around his heart; it's unfortunate to say, however, David's used to this feeling of being pulled in a million different directions byway of an invisible two-ton heavy rock dropped on top of his sternum. </p><p>Once David finishes drying his palms off, riding then of as much perspiration as physically possible, he curls his knees up flush against his chest. Patrick watches silently as David tucks his head in between his legs while fighting the desire to lift his chin up in lieu of connecting their eyes. He's aware of how difficult it is for David to trust people, though, and just simply knowing that he has enough faith in him to allow his presence in the same room is truly a tender feeling that instantly soothes his unknowingly tense bones.</p><p>"Talk," David breathes out, his voice muffled by the fabric making up the Ralph Lauren sweater he's currently wearing. Patrick takes note of inhale of relief David takes after commanding him to speak. "Please." He finishes, lifting his neck up to meet Patrick's concerned orbs.</p><p>Clearing his throat before continuing, Patrick scoots a centimetre closer to David and, this time around, he isn't scolded away. "Well, there's this guy," Patrick begins, David's eyebrows darting up in fear, fear of being let go for what feels like the millionth time in his life. "Who I co-own a business with. He also happens to be my <i>boyfriend</i> and I love him a lot." A visible wave of relief coarser through David's body. "Even though we don't officially live together, he spends most of his time at my apartment; we've had some fun nights on that bed," David chuckles, stretching out his legs and relaxing his muscles. "But my favourite moments are when I make breakfast for him after being demanded to cook pancakes or he forcefully ropes me into choosing between two Sandra Bullock vehicles; I wouldn't trade having my everyday shoes insulted for anything if it meant a day without him."</p><p>"Do you mean that?" Asks David sincerely, blinking back the tears threatening to spill over his waterline at any given second. "The whole <i>loving me</i> thing?"</p><p>Patrick curls his lips. "Of course I do, David, I've said <i>I love you</i> like a thousand times."</p><p>Groaning, David shoves his face into his hands and leans against the concrete wall behind him. "Mmm, 'kay, but you've never add <i>a lot</i> before."</p><p>If he's being honest, Patrick didn't even realise the tacked on sentiment until it was pointed out by David. That being said, he doesn't regret it because it's true; he's never had the pleasure of loving someone the way he loves David Rose and he wants him to know how deep his adoration runs. </p><p>"I'm sorry if that was too much. I mean it, though." David reaches out his arm for Patrick to grab, which he gladly accepts, no questions asked.</p><p>"It wasn't, you're never too much for me." David leans down to lightly peck Patrick's head, his lips lingering long after they're removed from his skull.</p><p>"You mean that?" </p><p>David extends his free pinkie finger for Patrick to intertwine with his own. "Pinkie promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/twysands">twitter</a> and <a href="https://languageoflove.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>